


Relax

by onetwoeight129



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwoeight129/pseuds/onetwoeight129
Summary: Gary inhales a strange pollen. Avocato learns to relax.





	Relax

    It was meant to be a quick mission. The objective was simple: arrive at the market on planet Sierio, buy some food and supplies for the ship, and make it back in one piece. The task seemed easy enough, though Avocato knew it’d be a hassle when a certain human decided to tag along.  
      
    Gary excitedly jumped off the ship while Avocato followed close behind. They’d landed in a forest about a mile away from the marketplace (Avocato insisted on keeping a distance, as the planet was known for its thieves and ship raiders). He watched with annoyance as Gary observed the lush jungle of colorful plants.  
      
    “Ooh, look at this one!” He poked his finger toward a particularly bright flower. Avocato grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward their destination.  
      
    “You can look all you want on our way back, but in case you haven’t noticed, we’re kind of on a tight schedule,” the Ventrexian stated firmly.  
      
    Gary grumbled, pulling his hand away as the two continued on. He took note of the various trees and small alien creatures which frequented the forest, hoping to get a closer look when they returned.  
      
    The marketplace wasn’t anything special, just as busy and shady as any other intergalactic bazaar. It took only about 20 minutes to collect their needed food and supplies and once again the pair found themselves walking back through the colorful forest.  
      
    Gary glanced over at Avocato. He seemed a bit more relaxed, having gotten the mission over with. Gary smiled, the tension in his own shoulders easing. It was easy for Avocato to get worked up over such small tasks, especially when the two travelled to different planets. Gary understood the feline’s worry, but he knew that it was pointless; from what he could tell, this planet was absolutely harmless-  
      
    Gary, distracted, bumped into a rather large plant. A puff of red pollen suddenly surrounded him and entered his lungs, causing him to cough sharply. He looked even more alarmed when Avocato pulled out a gun and blasted the plant off its stem.  
      
    Avocato’s shoulders were once again taut, his expression laced with both worry and frustration.  
      
    “What the hell were you thinking?! You don’t know if these things are poisonous!”  
      
    “It was an accident!” Gary said defensively, still coughing a bit. He knew Avocato was overreacting. What harm could a plant do? Gary had inhaled pollen on Earth countless times, resulting in nothing more than a stuffy nose. This couldn’t be any different.  
      
    Avocato sighed. “Let’s just hope the stuff doesn’t kill you. C’mon, we’re close.” He nodded towards the direction of the ship, brows still furrowed as they moved foward.  
      
    Mooncake greeted Gary with a face hug as usual when they finally reached the ship. He happily returned the gesture.  
      
    “Hey little buddy! We missed you.”  
Gary had wanted to take his friend along on the mission, but he and Avocato agreed that a busy market of thieves probably wasn’t the best place for the most wanted specimen in the galaxy.  
      
    Thankful that KVN wasn’t around, Gary sat down at the table, shuffling his card deck while Avocato stocked the fridge. His throat felt surprisingly clear, considering earlier events. As Avocato returned to the table, Gary prepared to beat his friend at a game of Canasta.

 

    Gary got his ass handed to him at Canasta. About an hour after their mission, the pair were deep in the game until Avocato finished victoriously. Gary yelled in defeat and threw his cards into the air.  
      
    Avocato smirked. “What is it, now, 10 different games I’ve kicked your ass at?”  
      
    Gary squinted at him, still grumpy over his loss. “You definitely cheated, you cheater!”  
      
    The Ventrexian chuckled a bit before Gary gave in and began to laugh too. He relished in the serene atmosphere, admiring Avocato’s carefree expression as the two giggled away. His laughter ceased as he felt a sudden pulse of heat through his body.  
      
    Avocato took no notice to Gary’s sudden reaction. “So, I’m down for another round. I bet I can beat you twice as fast. What do you say?”  
      
    Gary bit his lip and glanced away. Warmth continued to thrum through him, though he tried to push the feeling down. “Um... y-yeah, I’m down too..”  
      
    “Gary, are you feeling alright? Your face is turning really red.” Avocato placed his warm hand on Gary’s shoulder, and the human felt a strong throb of arousal between his legs. Pressing them together, he continued to look away.  
      
     _Why now? What’s going on?! _He asked himself, and his stomach filled with dread as he realized what could be causing the reaction.__  
      
    “Gary, you’re sweating. Are you getting a fever?” Avocato looked panicked, his eyes filled with concern. “Gary-“  
      
    “I think that plant _maaaybe _had some sort of sex pollen in it.”__  
      
    Avocato blinked, staring at Gary, who still kept his eyes glued to the table. _”What?” ___  
  
    “I think what I’m feeling now is from the pollen I breathed in earlier. Whatever was in that stuff is making me, like, super horny.” His face was absolutely flushed at this point, and Avocato couldn’t tell if it was just from the pollen or the embarrassment of admitting his current problem. Avocato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  
      
    “Avocato-“  
      
    “I’ll help you out.”  
      
    Now it was Gary’s turn to blink, surprised. He knew exactly what he meant, and the idea of him and Avocato partaking in such an activity was...honestly...not that bad sounding. Gary had already had similar thoughts of his best friend, blaming his urges on the fact that he hadn’t spent time with a living being in almost five years.  
      
    Gary remained silent for a moment. Avocato sighed again and pulled him up from his seat by his hand, leading him to Gary’s bedroom. If he decided to turn down Avocato’s offer, the feline at least wanted to give Gary some privacy to take care of the issue on his own. As they walked, Avocato noticed the very obvious tent in his friend’s jumpsuit, blushing and turning his head away.  
      
    They entered the room, Avocato guiding Gary to the bed. He hesitated for a second, then turned for the door, only to be stopped by Gary, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the bed.  
      
    Getting the message, Avocato scooted up next to Gary and glanced over him. The human was a flushed, sweaty mess, already unzipping his own jumpsuit and throwing his belt on the floor. Avocato gulped as Gary crawled towards him, now only in his briefs.  
      
    “So, uh, any reques-mmph!” Gary surged foward and captured Avocato’s lips needily in his own. It was as if switch had been flicked in Gary’s body, and Avocato had definitely taken notice. He combed his fingers through Gary’s hair and pulled him closer, feeling Gary whine into the kiss.  
      
     _Wow _. Gary’s sounds, along with the feeling of his tongue against his own, brought Avocato to hardness much quicker than he’d expected.__  
      
    Gary felt Avocato’s excitement against his leg. Desperately, he tugged on his friend’s shirt. Avocato pulled it off quickly, and gasped quietly when Gary began to pull off his pants as well, leaving the Ventrexian clad in his grey boxers in seconds.  
      
    Gary kissed his way down Avocato’s now bare body, smirking as he squirmed under Gary’s lips. After a few soft kisses above his waistline, the human reached Avocato’s clothed cock. Gary pressed his tongue flat against him over his boxers, resulting in a loud gasping moan from above. Gary continued to suck against the wet fabric, tonguing his now completely hard dick and breathing hotly over him. Avocato kept himself from thrusting up, opting instead to rest a hand the back of Gary’s head and urge him to continue.  
      
    Gary lifted himself up slightly to pull down Avocato’s boxers. The feline reddened as he watched Gary eye his cock, now dripping wet with pre-come. Gary wasted no time licking Avocato’s head clean and bringing the rest of him into his mouth, sucking hard.  
      
    Avocato groaned loudly and thrusted his hips into Gary’s hot mouth. The human didn’t seem bothered, even moaning a bit as he reached a hand into his own briefs and stroked himself.  
      
    Gary sucked harder and bobbed his head slowly, relishing in the way Avocato squirmed under him. The stimulation, along with the sound of Gary’s muffled moaning and wet sucking, was too much, and he felt himself quickly reaching orgasm.  
      
    “G-gary, I’m gonna-“  
      
    He choked out a silent sob as his cock twitched, pumping hot streams of cum down Gary’s throat. The human swallowed hungrily, pulling off with a pop and breathing deeply.  
      
    Avocato was nearly spent by the sudden climax. After regaining some energy, he sat up to help Gary finish as well, but stopped in his tracks when he felt a warm finger press against him. He glanced down to see Gary gently circling his hole.  
      
    “I need to be inside you,” breathed Gary, his face certain even in his lust-driven haze, “but only if you’re ok with this.”  
      
    Avocato watched for a moment, then leaned down to bring Gary into a soft kiss. When they pulled back, Avocato spoke to him with lidded eyes and a deep, equally as certain voice.  
      
    “I trust you, Gary. I want you to fuck me.”  
      
    That was all it took. Gary pulled him back into a brief french kiss, then, reaching over the bed to his cabinet, pulled out a bottle of what looked like alien lube.  
      
    Avocato reminded himself to ask about that later, but for now he watched as Gary poured the liquid over his fingers. He leaned down and teased Avocato’s entrance for a bit, then slowly eased a finger in. As he relaxed, Gary slowly added a second finger, scissoring him open. After a few minutes he added a third, and began to curl them slightly.  
      
    Avocato was practically drooling at this point, and when Gary found _that spot _and curled his fingers against it, he finally began to beg.__  
      
    “God, if you don’t fuck me now...” He threatened, though Gary could hear the desperation in his voice.  
Avocato whined at the loss of his fingers, but fell silent as he felt Gary’s cock press against him. At an agonizingly slow pace, the human pushed himself into Avocato.  
      
    Growing impatient, Avocato thrust his hips up and took him all the way in. Avocato let out a low groan and Gary wheezed at the tightness. After a brief adjustment, he began to thrust into him at a quicker pace.  
      
    Underneath him, Avocato writhed, almost blind from pleasure. “G-gary...” he panted.  
      
    “ _Again _.”__  
      
    “What?”  
      
    “Say my name again. I want to hear you.” Gary, who had been relatively quiet throughout this event, was now eyeing Avocato intensely as they fucked.  
      
    “Gary...”  
      
    “Louder.” He growled, and thrusted into Avocato sharply.  
      
    “Fuck! Gary, don’t stop, _please _!”__  
      
    Satisfied, Gary quickened the pace even more, and realized when Avocato just about screamed that he’d once again found his prostate.  
      
    Gary pounded against the spot with no mercy, melting Avocato’s mind into a mantra of Gary, Gary, Gary. He couldn’t even bring himself to warn the human of his approaching orgasm.  
      
    With one last powerful thrust, Gary came harder than he ever had in his life. Whether that was due to the pollen or just his friend’s skill was something he couldn’t even bring himself to consider as Avocato came for the second time that night, squeezing tight around him.  
      
    After a moment, the two pulled away from each other, both still breathing heavily.  
      
    Avocato was the first to speak. “How are you feeling?”  
      
    Gary looked up, almost offended. “ _That’s _what you’re asking right now? Not ‘Wow, Gary, did we just have the best sex in the history of _ever? _’”____  
      
    “Hey, you were practically dying before! Forgive me for making sure you’re alright, geez!”  
      
    Both men pouted before giving in to laughter, their faces flushed with afterglow and amusement.  
      
    “That really was amazing,” sighed Avocato, “You don’t regret this, right? I know that pollen changed how you behaved, I just want to make sure I didn’t overstep my boundaries.”  
      
    “Dude, of course not! Again, this was probably, like, the greatest lovemaking session of my life. I don’t regret a thing.” Gary noticed his head was much more clear now, and he indeed didn’t regret this at all.  
      
    Avocato let out a relieved sigh at that. Gary smiled softly at seeing him finally relax, and he snuggled up close to enjoy the calm moment.  
      
    Pulling Gary into his embrace, the feline let out a low rumble as he drifted off. He didn’t know what they were after this, and he didn’t care. As long as he could fall asleep with Gary’s warm body in his arms, smiling as he fell asleep to Avocato’s rhythmic purrs, he would be content.


End file.
